


Pancakes or Murder?

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay smut because of Tumblr follow me @kingletspurpleminion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes or Murder?

Danielle's P.O.V

I rolled over and heard a groan, stilling and smirking. 'Guess you're not a morning person are you my love?' Melody snuggled into the blankets and I easily loosened her grip, but stayed by her side. Admiring, her face, I gently brushed a few wisps of hair from her eyes as they fluttered beneath her closed eyelids. I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and slipped out of the bed. Looking at her, I sighed.   
"I could smother you now or go make pancakes...damn, food it is."   
I giggled to myself, knowing full well there wasn't a choice to begin with. Padding onto the kitchen in a robe, I started making pancakes, peanut butter for her and chocolate for me. When arms slipped around my waist and a cold nose buried it's way in my neck, I jumped and smiled, leaning back into the embrace.   
"You spoil me darling"   
"Nope! I couldn't give you enough if I tried and try I might"   
I turned around and leaned against the counter as she pinned my hips into the ledge.   
"I still want to give you things, even if it's nothing more than this"   
As she spoke, her fingers slipped inside my robe and untied the belt. In a final coherent thought, I turned off the stove and moved us against the island. Her hands slid up my stomach and cupped my breasts, the chill causing my nipples to pebble. Locking eyes with me, she bent down and took a nipple in her mouth. I threw my head back and after a few minutes of attention on my breasts, she moved down to her knees and dropped a kiss to my pelvic bone. She navigated my leg to rest on her shoulder as she kissed and nipped at my inner thighs before blowing my lightly on my core. I heard her groan and murmur   
"Fuck, your smell, you're already wet aren't you darling?"  
She all but purred the word 'darling' and my hips bucked. Humming against my core, she alternated between kissing my folds, sucking along that little button at the top, and licking my inner walls as she tongue fucked me. She caused my orgasm to come quickly at the noises she made and all too eagerly cleaned me; not that I minded. Not waiting another moment, she slid two fingers inside me and used her tongue to circle my clit in time with her thrusts. It didn't take long for me to come again, screaming her name with my head thrown back, my hands buried deep in her hair, various noises coming from my mouth. I pulled her up to kiss me and she wasted no time twining her tongue with mine and I moaned, tasting myself mixed with something purely her. She sat me up on the counter as my knees began to wobble. I lazily did my robe and sighed.   
"I want to reciprocate"  
"You will tonight, or soon any way, if I know you"   
I giggle and nod as she reheats the food. Leaning back, I relax and put my leg up. I shoot up when I hear silverware clang to the floor and she blushes.   
"Sorry, distracted by thoughts. You're lucky it's only me or else I'd scold you for sitting that way."  
"I wouldn't be sitting this way if it wasn't you or at all for that matter"   
She fed me and I fed her, although she found it hilarious to feed me a bite of her peanut butter pancake and giggled as I crinkled my nose. She kissed me and I tasted her again, it made it better.   
"Ya know.."  
I said around a mouthful of food. She looked at me  
"Hm?"  
"I saw this thing on tumblr that said 'when you wake up next to the person you love who's still sleeping, you think, I could kill you or go make food, damn, I want pancakes' and it made me want pancakes. But it was never a choice because I would never want to kill you."   
She laughed and rolled her eyes, munching happily.   
"Pancakes? Or murder?"   
She said after swallowing.   
"Exactly."


End file.
